SLENDERMANS GONNA GET ME!
by Pineapples are cute
Summary: Noah's all alone and is bored. Cody calls saying he found a great new game and wants Noah to play with him. Things get a little messed up from there…


**Sorry guys I HAD TO WRITE THIS.**

Noah sat in his room board as FUCK. He didnt know what he could do. His parents left for the weekend leaving him alone in the house.

Suddenly his mobile rang.

'I swear to god if thats Owen URG' Noah thought angrilly. Owen gad called him non-stop since Total Drama World Tour had ended.

"Hello" Noah spoke to the phone

"Hey Noah!" A very cheerful Cody replied

"Cody why are you calling me" Noah groaned

"I want to know if you wanna come over to my place, I found a great new computer game" Cody explained

"Fine" Noah sighed, knowing Cody wouldnt leave him alone untill he said yes.

"GREAT you know where I live right"

"Yep"

"Kk cya later" with that Cody had hung up.

The two geeks had kept in touch but only when school started knew they went to the same school.

Noah sighed. He really didn't want to visit Cody, the day probably couldn't get any worse.

_Yeah, I'm a Gummy Bear yeah_

_Oh, I'm a Yummy, tummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear._

_I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear, _

_Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

Crap. Owen's ringtone. Noah groanrd and slouched back in his seat.

* * *

I get off the phone about 5 hours later after Owen gave me a VERY detailed description of the surgery he had on his butt.

God help me.

I walk out the door and walk over to Cody's. He doesn't live that far away from the school.

I knock on his door.

No answer.

I knock again.

No answer.

The doors open so I invite myself in.

"Cody, if you don't come out I'm leaving" I call out, rolling my eyes.

Someone grabs my shoulders and drags me back

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream.

"HAHAHA" Cody laughs. I turn around to see him.

"Cody" I say glaring at the gap toothed boy.

"What evz. I was getting into a horror vibe c'mon" He says to me grabbing my arm and dragging me to his room.

Its pitch black now. The only light in the room is the computer screen glowing.

"I was watching gametime with Smosh on YouTube the other day and found this game so I got it so now lets play!" Cody exclaims merrily.

We are playing Slender Man.

Yay…

20 minutes into the game.

We are STILL walking mindlesly around this damn forest. Havn't seen the faceless dude once. And we havn't found any signs.

"Cody this game is gay!" I yell frustrated. I could have read a book instead of wasting my time with this. Well its better than any story Owen could tell…

"Give it a chance…" Cody says as he walks over to a tunnel "look a sign"

We have a look at it

"No eyes but always watching" we read in sync.

We raise our eyebrows and Cody collects the sign.

"In real life who would collect the signs. I'd just get the hell out of the forest" I state as Cody turns our character around.

Then we see it.

"AHHHH" we scream.

"RUN CODY!" I yell

"YOU CANT RUN IN THIS GAME!" Cody yells back as we walk away from slender.

"Can we turn around?" Cody asks.

"No" I reply

"C'mon, I wanna see what he looks like"

"No"

"Please"

"FINE!"

We turn around. He's still there.

We continue walking after yet again screaming like little girls.

"Can I look"

"NO!"

Cody looks again

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" I yell.

"I thought he'd be gone" Cody protests taking his hands off the keyboard without pausing. We have an argument

20 minutes later

We stop arguing. And look at the computer. Cody's screan savers up. Photos of Gwen. In the shower at Wawnakwa and the Jumbo jet.

"What the fuck!?" I yell. Cody blushes.

He moves the mouse and the game comes up.

The computers frozen

On a picture

Of Slenderman's face.

Cody's so scared he grabs his PS3 which has been unconnected from the wall and chucks it at the Mac Book.

Realization hits him.

"Oh shit..." He murmmers.

"I got to go. Nice seeing you Cody" I say pratically running from the house.

On the way my phone rings.

"Hello" I groan into it

"Hey its Harold. I found a game on my computer, slendytubbies, its like slender man but-" before he can say more I chuck the phone away.

"SLENDERMANS GONNA GET ME!" I continuesly scream running down the street.


End file.
